Hubtoons
A sister network of Hub Network (unknown when it returns) that will inspire Nicktoons. Shows * The Transformers * Transformers: The Headmasters * Transformers: Super-God Masterforce * Transformers: Victory * Transformers: Zone * Beast Wars: Transformers * Beast Wars ll * Beast Wars Neo * Beast Machines * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001) * Transformers: Armada * Transformers: Energon * Transformers: Cybertron * Transformers: Animated * Transformers: Prime * Transformers: Rescue Bots * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) * Transformers: Cyberverse * Power Rangers Beast Morphers * X-Men: Evolution * The Super Hero Squad Show * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * X-Men (1992) * Spider Man (1994) * The Avengers: United They Stand * Silver Surfer (1998) * Shaggy and Scooby-Doo! Get a Clue * Ninja Turtles: The Next Generation * Goosebumps (TV Show) * Batman Beyond * Batman: The Animated Series * Superman: The Animated Series * Jackie Chan Adventures * Kong: The Animated Series * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Men in Black: The Series * Tiny Toon Adventures * Animaniacs * Godzilla: The Series (1998) * Iron Man: The Animated Series (1994) * Fantastic Four: The Animated Series (1994) * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Wolverine and the X-Men * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Monster High (2010) * Ever After High * Enchantimals * Lalaloopsy * Shopkins * Polly Pocket (2010) * Bratz * Fraggle Rock * Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series * What's New Scooby Doo? * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * Duck Dodgers * The Looney Tunes Show (2010) * The Game of Life * Scrabble Showdown * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures * Polly Pocket (2018) * Lego Friends * Barbie: Dreamhouse Adventures * Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy * Jim Henson's Animal Jam * Meerkat Manor * The Aquabats! Super Show * R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series * Spooksville * Dan vs * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-A-Lot * G.I. Joe: Renegades * Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch * DC Super Hero Girls (2015) * Trollz * Strawberry Shortcake (2003) * Hamtaro * Totally Spies! * The Twisted Whiskers Show * Animal Mechanics * Atomic Betty * The WotWots * Green Lantern: The Animated Series * The Secret Saturdays * Krypto the Superdog * Zak Storm * Batman! The Brave and the Bold * Pound Puppies (2010) * Loonatics Unleashed * Legion of Super Heroes * Ozzy & Drix * The Mask: The Animated Series * In the Night Garden * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Adventure Camp * Endurance * Skunked TV * Bindi the Jungle Girl * SheZow! * Clue * Flight 29 Down * Pictureka! * Star Wars: Droids * Ewoks * Star Wars: Clone Wars * Xiaolin Showdown * Xiaolin Chronicles Shows (streaming device and app only) Specials * My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Dance Magic * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * MLP: Equestria Girls - Forgotten Friendship * MLP: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games * MLP: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree * MLP: Equestria Girls - Mirror Magic * MLP: Equestria Girls - Movie Magic * MLP: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks * MLP: Equestria Girls - Rollercoaster of Friendship * MLP: Equestria Girls - Summertime Shorts * MLP: The Movie (1986) * MLP: The Princess Promenade * MLP: Twinkle Wish Adventure * MLP: A Very Minty Christmas * The Transformers: The Movie * Scooby-Doo! on Zombie Island * Scooby-Doo! And the Witch's Ghost * Wakko's Wish * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero * Mystery of the Batwoman * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Summer Vacation * Tweety's High Flying Adventure * Scooby-Doo! and the Alien Invaders * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * Scooby-Doo! and the Cyber Chase * Scooby-Doo! And the Legend of the Vampire * Scooby-Doo! And the Monster of Mexico * Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster * Kangaroo Jack: G'Day USA * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! * The Batman vs Dracula * Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy * Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy * Superman: Brainiac Attacks * Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas * Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King * Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword * Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo * Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight * Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme * Barbie (film series) * Monster High: Ghoul Rule! * Ever After High: Dragon Games * Ever After High: Epic Winter * Shopkins: Chef Club * Shopkins: World Vacation * Shopkins: Wild * A Scooby Doo Christmas * A Scooby Doo Halloween * A Scooby Doo Valentine Specials (streaming device and app only) Trivia * Hubtoons will have bumpers similar to the original Hub (2010-13) and Hub Network (2013-present). * Discovery Family can't changed by October 13, 2014 and now stay in Hub Network. Category:Hub Network Category:Hub Shows Category:The Hub Category:Hub Networks Category:Discovery Family Category:Discovery Family shows Category:Discovery Communications